In semiconductor memory, proper operation of the memory is based on the correct timing of various internal command and clock signals. For example, in writing data to memory internal clock signals that clock data path circuitry to capture write data may need to be provided with specific timing relationships with internal write command signals to properly enable the data path circuitry to provide the captured write data for writing to memory. Inaccurate timing of the internal command and clock signals could result in the write command being inadvertently ignored or incorrect write data being provided to the memory may (e.g., the write data is associated with another write command). Likewise, in reading data from the memory, internal clock signals that clock data block circuitry to provide the read data may need to be provided substantially concurrently with internal read command signals to properly enable the data block circuitry to output the read data. If the timing of the internal read command signal is not such that the data block circuitry is enabled at the time the internal clock signal clocks the data block circuitry to output the read data at an expected time, the read command may be inadvertently ignored or the read data provided by the memory may not be correct (i.e., the data associated with another read command).
Complicating the generation of correctly timed internal clock and command signals is the relatively high frequency of memory clock signals. For example, memory clock signals can exceed 1 GHz. Further complicating the matter is that multi-data rate memories may provide and receive data at a rate higher than the memory clock signal, which may represent the rate at which commands may be executed. As a result, the timing domains of command and clock signals may need to be crossed in order to maintain proper timing.